Vaul Buildings
Basic Buildings Like the Protoss all buildings are shielded, but only 25% rather than 50%. These shields also deflect some damage to back to enemy units (Warcraft 3: Orcs). Terminal Former Xel'Naga Ziggurats, these buildings were viewed as temples by most primative races (i.e. Protoss). Only the Xel'Naga and Neorrens know of the many secrets within these structures. To make these structures more battle ready, the Neorrens used hybridized technology to enhance its defensive capablities. The platform that Artanis and Zeratul used to cleanse Shakuras of the Zerg is one of the countless technologies within a Terminal. One of the many chambers of these awe-inspiring structures houses a nano-pool where Cogs are forged. Conduit These are the precursors of Protoss Pylons. They collect cosmic energy form space and convert it into POWER (Supply/Control/Psi) for the Neorren Units and Buildings. Unlike Protoss Pylons, Neorren buildings do not rely on Psi-fields to be built near by. Conduits can boost shields by 20 points by channeling cosmic energy to frienldy buildings. Conduits can also reformat themselves with nanobots into Psionic Resonators. Processor As the name suggests, Vespene and Terrazine Gas are collected, stored in "honey-comb" containers (Protoss: Cube, Terran: Cylinder, and Zerg: Gas Bag) and refined in this building to be used in production and research purposes. Few biological units can inflitrate a Processor without succumbing to poisionous fumes with the structure. Due to their robotic nature, the Neorrens felt little need to have safety protocols within the Processors toxic environment. Before the modifications, the Xel'Naga primarily used robots in all their mining operations. Few ever personally entered a Processor seeing as the whole structure was automated. Most machines were designed with stronger and stronger alloys to withstand acids, toxins, extreme pressures, and temperatures. These robots were the prototypes for all Neorren robotics. Iron Works Infantry units are produced here. Through the use of fully automated assembly lines hundreds of robotic troops can be built at the same, if not faster, rate the Zerg can be mutated. Dozens of robotic arms with fusion cutters, ion wielders, and miroscopic scensors are used to do the most detailed construction. Once a unit is built, it rolls off the assembly line with everyone's favorite new killing machine smell. Manufacturing Plant This is where all heavy machines are built on psionic/nanotech assembly lines. Each Plant is completely automated (Star Trek Enterprise: Dead Stop) to avoid work-place accidents. Brilliant Xel'Naga engineers used die cast construction as both an art and a means to create exotic technology. Most Neorren's alloys need to be in liquid form before taking on more durable properties (Marvel: Adamantium). Thus, multiple vats of liquid alloys and nanobots are stored within a Plant before die cast construction. The machinery manipulates force fields to shape the various parts of the Neorren's heavy ground units. So units are not made, they are poured (Transformers G1/Beast Wars: the Ark). Short-life nanobots are infused into the alloys to build complex cicuitury within the parts before lossing power. The newly formed parts are levitated, by modified tractor beams and nanites, onto the assembly line and put together in a fraction of the time it takes for the Terran's and Protoss' most advanced factories. Database Researches infantry weapons, armors, and abilities. This is where most of the Neorrens research and develop technologies to combat the ever evolving races of the Koprulu Sector. Once a technological breakthrough is "obtained" by Mavericks hidden in research teams of other races, counters are developed to make any and all threats irrelevent. If a secret weapon is developed, the Neorrens will know about it even before the other races could run beta tests. The surface of the Database building has multiple solar panels all over its walls. These panels are actually receiver arrays to gather intel from all across the galaxy. Inside the structure are for multiple research laboratories each contained within their own personal subspace dimension (Transformers: Subspace). These subspace dimensions make storing large structures in a small space easier (Star Trek: Enterprise - Future Tense). Each lab is used for biological, mechanical, and psionic research in virtually every field without scrupples (Marvel: Mr. Sinister). As an added bonus, any intuder that enters the building is imediately found, detained, and if necessary crushed by deactivating the subspace field in the area (Real World: Car crusher). Rampart This is the Neorrens stationary defense and detection structure. Resembling a Terran Bunker with a hovering crystal, Ramparts use the same technology Protoss Photon Cannons. These cannons have four times the firepower and half the cooldown time of a regular Photon Cannon. Housed beneath each structure is a matter-energy converter. When a construction unit of any race enter the Rampart, the machine can be reprogrammed to form larger more powerful defenses. If a Terran SCV enters, the Rampart becomes a Proton Cannon. If a Protoss Probe enters, the Rampart becomes a Stronghold. If a Zerg Drone enters, an Infested Rampart forms in its place. As for the original race that use them, the Rampart becomes a Phase Cannon once a Cog enters it. Like a Zerg Drone mutating into structures, races do not need to maintain the units that enter the Rampart. Ramparts provide Supply/Control/Psi for all the units that enter them. Special abilities: *Can upgrade into four different buildings with different powers depending on the worker unit that enters it: **Terrans - Proton Cannon **Protoss - Stronghold **Zerg - Infested Rampart **Neorrens - Phase Cannon Advanced Buildings Spaceport A building that flies and provides POWER to some units. These mobile fortresses act in manufacturing, repair, and command functions. Spaceports manufacture flying units near/away from the battlefield/base. Flying units are built in a combination of vitual, psionic, and nano-construction technologies. In what takes days or hours, a Spaceport can build huge ships within minutes or seconds. These buildings are constantly moving, albeit slowly, to prevent enemy units from destroying their entire base. The only flaws in the Spaceport's design is that it is virtually defenseless and extremely vulnerable to air-to-air and surface-to-air attacks. So it is often common to see packs of ships escorting a spaceport in mid-flight. Resonator An upgraded version of the Conduit. Using matter-energy conversion technology, Conduits digitize and reformat themselves virtually into Resonators. Upon reconfiguration, Resonators are capable of moving to buildings and boosting shields with an additional 50 points. Resonantors also provide a type psionic field that stimulates the nanobot repair systems of the Neorren forces. By staying near these buildings, the Neorrens can regenerate Health similar to the Protoss Shield Batteries for Plasma shields. Special abilities: *Nano-Repair - slowly (faster than Zerg regeneration) repairs any friendly unit biological or mechanical within field (uses energy) *Shield Boost - adds +50 shield points to surrounding buildings (can not repair at the same time) *Fly/Land - moves from place to place like Terran buildings Genetics Complex This looks like a building with several stasis cells grouped together. Captured units are placed in the cells and are slowly changed back to more harmless forms (i.e. Terran Civilian/Pilot/Genetic Engineer). These units are fully healed when they come out. Due to "brainwashing" or the fact that they are MIA, they become part of the Mechanical race's attack force (i.e. Dark Archon: Mind Control, Zerg: Infest) in the form of mutant/cyborg "heroes" that do not take up any POWER. Special abilities: *Creates biological Annexed Units Nanotech Installation This building researches, among many things, nanotechnology for the Neorren forces. Most nanotechnologies are focussed on repairing mechanical units and structures, but they can easily be reprogrammed for medical use. If the Protoss or Terrans get a hold of this building, they can produce Anti-zerg Nanites in the millions. The Installation is also responsible for researching upgrades to infantry weapons, armor and shielding. War Shrine Due to the Xel'Naga creating them, the Neorrens have developed temples of their own to mourn their fallen Masters. War Shrines are usually smaller than Ziggurates, nevertheless, the technology within is more advanced than anything the Xel'Naga created before the Overmind's betrayal. All heavy ground and air unit abilities, armor, and weapon upgrades are researched here. Star Relic Once they where the eyes and ears of the Xel'Naga. These orbital satellites watched over thousands of Xel'Naga worlds observing the development of countless races. Now these huge plateforms have been retooled and refit into the Neorren's personal relay stations. Similar to the platform used by the Protoss to eradicate to Zerg on Shakuras, Star Relics unlock the hidden potential of all the powerful races in the Koprulu Sector. Star Relic are equiped with hulls that scramble targeting locks from surface defenses preventing attacks from the ground. They are also permenantly cloaked to get past enemy lines. Phase Cannon The second stationary defense of the Neorrens. After being reconfigured in the same manner as Resonators, Phase Cannons gain new powers and defensive capabilities. While defensive buildings are good at preventing assults to bases, the time it takes to rebuild or repair new defenses allows enemy units to exploit blind spots by transporting troops en masse to the weakest sectors. By transforming into energy form, Phase cannons can be redirected to these blind spots until new cannons can be built. While in energy form, Phase cannons cannot attack or be attacked except by other special abilities (Warcraft III: Spirit Walker). Because of the ethereal state, enemy special abilities have twice their normal effect (i.e. Zerg Plague damages building twice as fast; Terran EMPs last twice as long). Another downside to its energy form is that it can not move as freely as flying buildings. Special abilities: *Detector - can sence invisible or burrowed units *Phase Shift - transforms to energy that can move form place to place. Cannot attack or be attacked by phsyical attacks. Special abilities from enemy casters give 2X extra damage. *Building gains +20 attack and Shield Points after reconfiguration from a Rampart Add-ons Alter of Ara'dor This add-on attaches to the Ziggurat. Adopting the Protoss term for the "universal natural", the Alter of Ara'dor houses energy creatures similar to the one seen at Bhekar Ro. Once the creature is summoned, a bubble surrounds the temple for ~15 seconds. During this time, energy is collected for all nearby units enemy or not. Once 15 secounds has elapsed, the Harbinger takes form and attacks any place ordered. The only down side is the fact that the entire Ziggurat and Alter is destroyed after the Harbinger is released. Another facet to the Alter is the ability to amplify the powers of ground spell casters. If a Terran Medic enters, the healing aura is cast around any part of battlefield allied units are fighting. If a High Templar enters, a Protoss Player can sense enemy units in a way similar to the Terran Sensor Tower. Should the Templar concentrate hard, the field they are looking at becomes enguffed in Psionic Storms (Marvel: Cerebro). If a Defiler enters, a base can be completely covered in Dark Swarm, making aerial attacks virtually impossible. Adapter Another embodyment of the Neorren's "user friendly" technology. This add-on can attach to mechanical buildings of any race, excluding the Zerg, and open new possiblities for warfare. Once attached to a Terran Barrack, it can allow both a Nuclear Reactor and a Tech Lab to be used by the same structure. If attached to a Protoss Gateway, it can shorten the cool down time after warping units to other areas. Xel'Naga Repository The knowledge of the Xel'Naga is both infinite and coveted by every race known in the Koprulu Sector. Within these ancient Databases are thousands of miniature Khaydarin Crystals capable of unlocking the potential of any living organism to unimaginable levels. Also cantained in these crystals is the knowledge of how the Xel'Naga altered the Protoss and the Zerg. With such knowledge a geneticist can completely deinfest/alter infested organisms. If an enemy captures this building, it can give spell-casters attack powers (i.e. Tassadar's Psi Assult for High Templars). Flux Drive Time was one of the many technologies the Xel'Naga had mastered long before the discovery of the Protoss. Even the Protoss are just barely scratching the surface of temporal technology. Similar in appearance to two towers with a crystal pendulum in the middle (Reboot: Clock Speed Room), Flux Drives are capable of manipulating time within limited areas called Warp Bubbles. These bubbles can make hours pass like nanoseconds by accelerating time by several factors (Stargate: Time dilation device). This is can make a large difference in production/research times for both buildings and units within the bubble. There are also many factors that can make using the Flux Drive risky to use. One is that the Warp Bubble is limited to areas surrounding the building. To alleviate the need to build the drives at every constuction/research building, Flux Drives can lift off and land from place to place like Terran add-ons allowing more room to build. Another risk in using a Warp Bubble is the detrimental effects on biological organisms. For species with long life spans such as the Protoss, a few years gone in minutes is no big deal. For the Terrans, prolonged exposure to a Warp Bubble can cut their lives in more than half. Fortunately for the Neorrens, the acceleration of time has negible effects on their mechanical nature. So they are free to use Warp Bubbles anywhere their units are without fear of aging to death. Special abilities: *Warp Bubble **cuts constuction and research time in half **users must watch resource levels carefully as costs still apply **biological units and buildings loss 2/3 of total HPs *Lift off/Land - building can fly from place to place wherever needed